DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract) The University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill has established a research training program in Hematology/Oncology for M.D., M.D./Ph.D., and Ph.D. postdoctoral fellows that extends across disciplines to offer trainees an in- depth research experience in clinical or basic research. The objective of the program is to prepare trainees for independent academic careers in areas that are directly relevant to disorders of the blood, vasculature, or the immune system. Training is offered in the specific areas of Hemostasis, Thrombosis and Vascular Biology, Hematopoiesis/Sickle Cell Anemia, Immunology, Virology, and the Molecular Basis of Neoplasia. Faculty mentors have been selected for the program based on programmatic relevance and training records, as well as research quality and funding. A dramatic expansion of the Hematology/Oncology Program in the past five years has brought to the program several outstanding young faculty with expanding research programs who will be able to serve as mentors during the next granting period. The training environment is further supported by a number of outstanding Centers, including the Center for Hemostasis and Thrombosis and the Lineberger Comprehensive Cancer Center, as well as by excellent basic science departments. A large number of superb core facilities will allow trainees the opportunity to learn new technologies in well-supervised settings. Dr. Beverly Mitchell, the P.I. of the grant, has strong interest and experience in the mentoring of trainees. She will function in association with Dr. Harold Roberts and an Advisory Committee in the selection of trainees and in the direct supervision of their training program and career development. Trainees will have the opportunity to attend a wide variety of research and teaching conferences and to present in both small and large groups. They will spend 90-100 percent of their time in research during the time on the training grant. Progress will be reviewed by the Advisory Committee and all trainees will be encouraged to submit grant applications to extend their research training during the first or second year on the training grant. Additional training opportunities will be available through courses sponsored by the General Clinical Research Center and Carolina Workshops sponsored by the North Carolina Program in Molecular Biology and Biotechnology. Based on the superb research environment and the commitment of the P.I. to the development of well-trained clinical and basic scientists in the area of Blood Diseases, the program has attracted a steadily increasing number of outstanding applicants. We thus request six post-doctoral fellow positions for the next five years of this grant.